1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stress reducing liners for solid rocket propellant motors. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for fabricating stress reducing liners for solid rocket propellant motors and to an improved liner configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stress reducing liners in solid rocket propellant motors is well known. The function of a stress reducing liner is to prevent solid rocket propellant from fracturing or cracking under stresses caused by cure shrinkage, thermal cycling and the like and to provide a means for attaching the propellant to the motor casing. Many liner systems have been used with varying degrees of success but none have completely solved the problems associated with the art. Therefore, a considerable amount of research and development work aimed at producing more reliable liners is still being carried out.